Question: If $S$, $H$, and $E$ are all distinct non-zero digits less than $5$ and the following is true, find the sum of the three values $S$, $H$, and $E$, expressing your answer in base $5$. $$\begin{array}{c@{}c@{}c@{}c} &S&H&E_5\\ &+&H&E_5\\ \cline{2-4} &S&E&S_5\\ \end{array}$$
Solution: Starting with the the rightmost column would be the easiest (we'll call it the first, the second rightmost column the second, and so on). Let's consider the possible values for $E$ first.

Since the values must be non-zero, we'll start with $1$. If $E$ is $1$, then $S$ would be $2$ and nothing would carry over. However, since $H+H$ must equal $E$ if nothing carries over and $H$ must be an integer, $E$ can not equal $1$.

If $E$ equals $2$, then $S$ must equal $4$. $H$ would then equal $1$. This satisfies our original equation as shown: $$\begin{array}{c@{}c@{}c@{}c} &4&1&2_5\\ &+&1&2_5\\ \cline{2-4} &4&2&4_5\\ \end{array}$$Thus, $S+H+E=4+1+2=7$. In base $5$, the sum is then $\boxed{12_5}$.

Note: The other possible values for $E$ can also be checked. If $E$ equaled $3$, the residue $S$ would then equal $1$ and $1$ would be carried over. Since nothing carries over into the third column, $1+H+H$ would then have to equal $3$. However, $H$ can not equal $1$ because the digits must be distinct.

If $E$ equaled $4$, the residue $S$ would then equal $3$ and $1$ would be carried over. $1+H+H$ would then have to equal $4$, but $H$ can not be a decimal. Therefore, the above solution is the only possible one.